


not fair!

by lawrencethot13 (fic13th)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, accidental creampie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fic13th/pseuds/lawrencethot13
Summary: pwp; you and levi are playing an otome when one of you makes a move that ends in some ********************.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	not fair!

“How are you so good at this?!” exclaimed Levi, continuing to click through the visual novel game you two were playing. 

“At picking the right otome option?” you laughed. “I dunno.”

“(y/n), this visual novel is giving even _me_ trouble. And I have played at least fifty different dating sims!” He glared at you through his bangs. “How many have you played again?”

“Me? Like...five.”

“I should be smoking you right now, wtf!” Levi whined. You laughed, and looked up at the screen to see the next choices available. A cute pink heroine was blushing on screen, unusually flustered after your and Levi’s smooth pick-up lines. Two choices flashed on screen:

> “Are you doing anything later?”

> “Would you like to go on a date with me?”

You hummed in thought, before sliding the controller out of Levi’s hands to pick the latter option. You grinned as a meter popped up, filling with hearts as the heroine bashfully accepted your offer.

Levi watched open-mouthed as it happened, eventually whipping around to face you.

“Tell me your secrets, you will!” he demanded, snatching the controller away from you.

You laughed, knowing he wouldn’t like the answer.

“Levi, I’m guessing based on my own experiences dating and flirting with people! It’s not really something I can just explain for you.”

His eyes went wide for a moment, only to return to their previous glare. He moved to face the screen again and began to click through dialogue. You heard him mumble something. 

“What was that?” you asked, moving to sit closer to him.

“...It’s not fair.”

“What’s not fair? That I won’t explain?”

“No!” Levi tossed the controller away, and you saw it land safely in a discarded sweatshirt. “You don’t know what it’s like to have no one flirt with you, (y/n). Even if someone did, how would I even know what to do?”

“Whoa, I totally know what that’s like, Levi-”

“Okay but for _centuries_?” He crossed his arms and stared you down.

“Okay, easy tiger.” You reached out and rubbed his back reassuringly, noting that he tensed up rather than relaxing under your touch. “Your experience is valid, I’m just saying I can relate. I thought you were pretty charming when we all got sucked into the game together, though! I wouldn’t say you’re totally hopeless.”

His face immediately lit up, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do you mean it?” 

“Of course I mean it, Levi! Why would I lie to you?” You rubbed his back again, watching his expression more carefully. His eyes searched your face, and as you opened your mouth to ask if he was okay, he nearly lunged forward to press his lips to yours. 

He missed his mark slightly, only kissing one half of your mouth. It was sloppy, but as he pulled away you could see the furious blush on his face. Your heart skipped a beat, and you couldn’t help but admire the purple-haired demon in front of you.

“Ugh smh forget what just happened please!” Levi groaned, his hand moving back to cover his mouth.

“Levi.”

“Leave me to live out the rest of my days a hermit!”

“ _Levi._ ”

“I’ll never find love-- I can barely make friends as is…”

Fed up with his pity party, you grabbed Levi by the neck of his sweatshirt, pulling his face to your own again. You weren’t one to kid yourself, and you knew long before this gaming session that you liked this demon as more than a friend. You just never anticipated he would be the one to make any kind of move, ever. 

In a heartbeat Levi was kissing you back, small whimpers escaping his lips as he gave you messy kisses. Your hand released his sweatshirt only to become tangled in his hair, whereas his hands seemed to hover over your waist. When you pulled away, he was still pink in the face.

“D-do you like me?” he stammered.

“Was kissing you not enough?” you teased. “What else do I need to do to convince you?”

“Can I touch you? And, uhm, you can touch me?” 

Levi watched you, gaze beaming. You liked the change in signal, knowing that the demon before you was inviting your attention and affection. His enthusiasm was endearing, and it made you want to kiss him harder. Made you want to tease him, get him hard. But just to show what you were capable of; you didn’t want to overwhelm him. Maybe.

“Would you like to move this to your bed?” you asked, and watched as Levi gulped.

Despite his reaction, he nodded. The two of you moved from floor to bed, and you took the initiative to get in first. It smelled like him, and you rolled to look up at Levi. 

He gaped at you for a moment, before closing his mouth and laying down next to you. He watched you like a hawk, lips pinched into a tight line of concentration. You immediately scooted closer to Levi, pressing your chest against him, and hooking a leg over his hip. His eyes went wide, but you didn’t leave him any more time to respond.

When you kissed Levi this time around, he didn’t wait to kiss back. His lips were sloppy and inexperienced against yours, but you didn’t mind. You had this man all to yourself, and that was all you needed right now.

His hands found your waist, and began to explore without hesitation. You felt his fingers cup your ass, and as he squeezed you moaned into his kiss. Levi shuddered beside you, and you felt something hard rub against your stomach. 

A glance told you all you needed to know-- Levi’s cock stood at attention, an obvious silhouette sprouting from his sweats. 

You shifted slightly, and rolled onto your knees to straddle him. Levi panted from below you, speechless for the time being. With your body pressing against his like this, he was so unbearably horny that all he could do was give you a pleading look. 

But that was just too easy.

“What do you want, Levi?” you cooed, grinding your hips into his. 

“Nnngh, (y/n)...” he moaned, gripping your hips with white knuckles.

“Can you speak up for me, baby?” You leaned forward, giving him a look down your shirt. He groaned beneath you, pleading with his eyes for you to just fuck him here and now.

“I-I...I want to have sex with you, (y/n).”

“Raise your hips for me?”

Leviathan obliged, and it took you but a moment to hike down his sweats and boxers. His cock greeted you, flushed and pink. A small puddle of precum already lay on his stomach, and you licked your lips at the sight. You slid off the bed for a moment, removing your clothes in haste until you were stark naked. A girl could only have so much patience, after all.

His mouth hung open once more, and didn’t close as you mounted him again. Settling your slick folds on his cock, you dragged your hips back and forth. Levi’s breath hitched, and you saw his eyes close. He rutted against you gently, and you moaned softly. His eyelids shot open, and his hands floated up to grasp at your breasts. 

You decided it was time.

You raised his cock to your entrance, and let gravity bring your hips back to his. The two of you gasped in unison, and Levi squirmed beneath you. 

“Ah! (y/n)-- I’m--” he choked out.

“Shh, it’s okay. No need to panic.”

Suddenly, you felt Levi throb inside of you. Your jaw dropped as you realized your mistake, but you were too late to keep the demon from filling you with his cum. With his mouth hanging open and face so flushed, Levi looked like art as he came deep inside you. You found it hard to be mad at this outcome. 

“(y/n)...” Levi moaned from beneath you.

“Levi! I am so sorry, I didn’t realize you were so close!”

He glared up at you, and it was your turn to gulp.

“I can’t believe you didn’t warn me!” he whined. “This is so _not fair!_ ”


End file.
